The last one's song
by Red Vixen
Summary: Just something I thought up about a dragon read if you want


A.N. **~I got the Idea for this poam from **_the song of the blue eyes _**if the author gets mad at me have mercy for my poam isn't worthy. If there is an objection forgive me. Any guesses as who the human is? Enjoy any way. Please review… Yeah I know the title sucks~**

**__**

The last one left

We lay forgotten

Our power unawoken

Breaths measured in ages not moments

Bodies ghostly as our birth

Our eyes closed

While our minds searched in vain

A shadow dark around us moves

Patiently waiting; our time drawing near

A power weakens

The shadow strikes

And takes a brother

Into eternal night

Again it happens

Another two

Till one remains

This one stays true

His eyes aren't closed

Through slits of glowing coals he peers

Another breath

A moment in years

Yet still he struggles on alone

Refusing still the great unknown

Searching always for the one

The only chance he has to run

His loyalty is very old

With weakened claws he grips the stone

A flash of light

Deep in the night

Muscles strain 

And sinews tear

Wings of ragged strength he bears

His head is raised he's passed the test

He opens eyes to the world anew

Silver towers gleam in the night

Their peaks straining ever higher

Their feet resting upon the earth below

A million eyes are on their sides

Bones of steel never shaped just so

He raises his head 

Takes a breath

Then leaps and leaves

Darkness's nest

He flies along 

His cries they ring

Lonely upon his great wings

He sees a light

Swathed in dark

Cries of rage

His cousins sing

A familiar tune

Ones like him, a shadows ghost

Two are only eyes of blue at most

Three more lay round

The sleeping boy they've found

No he rages 

I don't choose you

And turns away from eyes of blue

He flies alone

On tattered wings

Searching for the one he can sing

Exhausted he drops to earth

In shadowed deep he waits

His only eye peers among 

Those souls that share

His berth new found

Tired and maimed

Raped and bruised

He sees below their opaque ruse

Into souls corrupted and true

He takes flight once more

His search unfinished

The fading moon a screaming warning

His search continues heedless of morning

A cry he hears 

And forgotten are years

He flies again a young strength found

A new fire burning in his only eye

The fire that separated him from his brothers 

The light shining from windows 

Walls he cannot pass

He flies above and lands on the roof

Waiting for the light to fade 

For he can pass through naught but shade

Finally one does 

And he flies into the darkened room

They lie in pain upon the bed

Sheets slowly staining red

Gasps for breath

A child, a hope

The ancient one walks forward

Raising his head 

He looks upon the one who refuses death

Suddenly they move

Hands clench

Eyes open

And stare into the eye of the ancient one

They are locked together

Neither able to move

The ancient one bows his great head

The soul moves

Trying to sit up

Falls back down

Unable to find strength that they command

The ancient one rests beside them his head next to theirs

He looks into the soul

And sees a fire burning

A strength hidden deep

A core with strength enough to bend but not break

Full of pride that is proud enough to kneel

With enough anger to forgive with out question

The ancient one bowed his head in surrender 

His search over

After millennia's

He rests his head under the hand of the one he searched for

They heal each other's wounds 

He grows in strength

His scales shine with a blackness that puts ebony to shame

His eye crackles with black thunder 

Finally glowing with a inner fire

His good red eye shone 

As he swear again the oath he had not forgotten

The one he surrendered to stopped bleeding

Wounds closing life force returning

She holds his red eye with her grey one and nodding smiles 

Having found something she didn't know she was searching for

He gloried beneath the caress of her hand 

When the sun rose he nestled his soul next to hers 

His home finally found

His strength his Mistress to wield 

His life to lay down for her

The last dragon sung.

~Yeah I know it isn't the greatest but if you want to say something mean at least say… 2 nice things about it. See ya~


End file.
